memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa
Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa is an Andorian shen*. She currently serves as a security officer with the rank of Lieutenant aboard the under Captain William T. Riker. ( ) :*The ''"sh" prefix in Pava's last name, indicating that she is a shen, was not established until the character appeared in the Titan novel, The Red King. Early Life One of Pava's mothers was Undieela Noor, a renowned author of holographic romance novels. One of Undieela's best selling novels was entitled A Love More Tangled Than A Tholian Web. ( ) Before joining the Academy, Pava studied for some time as an exchange student on the Klingon home world of Qo'noS, where she became romantically involved with a Klingon student named Kovold. ( ) Academy Life At Starfleet Academy in 2372, Pava was Omega Squad squad mate with Nog, the first Ferengi to join Starfleet, under the command of Commander Kyethn Zund of Trill. Pava and Nog got off to a shaky start, as Pava, believing that it would make Nog more comfortable, honored Ferengi custom and introduced herself to Nog in the nude, falsely believing he would behave as if she were a Ferengi female. The resulting "misunderstanding" resulted in Pava knocking Nog out of his own quarters and into the hallway. Despite this false start, Pava soon considered Nog a friend and team-mate. ( ). On her first liberty from the Academy, while on a visit to Sydney Australia, Pava, along with squadron leader Kamilah Goldstein and squad mate T'Priell of Vulcan, became involved in a bar-room brawl after Pava angered one of the drunken locals. ( ). Omega Squad was peripherally involved in the attempted Starfleet military coup of the United Federation of Planets planned by Admiral James Leyton. Pava helped rescue squad-mate Matt Decker when he ran afoul of the traitorous Red Squad during the crisis. ( ) Kovold Pava was briefly reunited with Kovold when when Omega Squadron battled First Cadre, a team of Klingon cadets of which Kovold was a member, on an uninhabited planetoid. First Cadre forced Omega Squad's runabout to crash, and attacked them unprovoked on the surface. As the two squads battled, Pava invoked a sacred Klingon rite of single combat in order to settle the dispute. First Cadre's leader, Murg, chose Kovold represent his unit and accepted the challenge. Kamilah, refusing to let Pava battle the man she loved to the death, ordered Pava to stand down and took Pava's place in the combat challenge. Kamilah defeated Kovold without killing him, but made the mistake of turning her back on him while he was still enveloped in a battle-rage, and he struck Kamilah down, mortally wounding her. Before dying, she ordered Omega Squad to stand down, not wishing for there to be further blood spilt. Pava, who had grown very close to Kamilah in the short time she had known her, swore an Andorian oath of vengeance, vowing to kill Kovold for the death of her friend. ( ) The Telepathy War Talos Pava and her squad mates traveled to the forbidden world of Talos IV, which was Starfleet's only remaining death penalty offense, when new squadmate Betazoid Edam Astrun, who had the strongest telepathic powers recorded in Betazed history, received a compulsive telepathic distress call from the Talosian "Keepers". Upon arriving at Talos IV, Omega Squad discovered that the Talosians were under siege by the Jem'Hadar, the brutal ground soldiers of the Dominion, who were testing a telepathic virus which they planned to use on the telepathic races of the Alpha Quadrant. With the assistance of a telepathic illusion of the late Captain Christopher Pike, Omega Squad helped the Talosians defeat the Jem'Hadar. With the telepathic assistance of cadet Astrun, Pava was able to take on several Jem'Hadar soldiers at once for a short period. The genetically enhanced soldiers from the Gamma Quadrant proved to be too skillful for Pava however, and a Jem'Hadar soldier broke Pava's back before Omega Squad was able to save her. ( ) Upon returning to Earth to warn the Federation, Omega Squad was arrested and put on trial for the crime of traveling to Talos IV. Despite the best efforts of their defense council, the legendary Spock, the cadets were found guilty and sentenced to death. Pava, recovering from her injuries in the Academy's infirmary, watched the court martial proceedings from her bed. ( ) Renegades The event that became known as the Telepathy War began after the now-healed Pava and Omega Squad escaped from custody (with outside help) and traveled to Deep Space 9 ( ),where they assisted station personnel in beating back a Jem Hadar assault. ( ) Pava and Matt Decker then journeyed into the Gamma Quadrant aboard the , where Pava first met her future Captain, then-Commander William T. Riker, in an attempt to head off a suspected attack from the Dominion. Unfortunately, the attack was a ruse designed to keep Starfleet away from a conference of telepathic species on the planet Alaya II. ( ) The Enterprise and the barely arrived at Alaya II in time to stop the Dominion's attack. Pava assisted Commander Riker in repelling the Jem'Hadar ground assault against the telepaths. Meanwhile, on DS9, Cadet Astrun, while assisting Dr. Julian Bashir, succeeded in finding a telepathic cure for the Dominion's meme virus. Upon returning to Earth, the cadets were exonerated for their "crimes". ( ) Parents' Day Pava was reunited with her mother Undieela Noor when she came to visit during the traditional sophomore year "Parents' Day" at the Academy. Undieela managed to sneak Pava's pet Hybor, Kiffis, past the Earth quarantine and onto the Academy grounds. Unfortunately, Kiffis (and her newly-born litter) picked up on telepathic feelings of unease being projected from Astrun's parents, causing them to revert to their "were"-form and run amok throughout the campus causing considerable damage. Pava and the rest of the squad managed to lure the Hybors into the Academy's holodeck, which simulated the Hybor's home environment, which calmed the Hybors down and caused them the revert back to their normal state. ( ) Re-Match With First Cadre In early 2374, Pava managed to lure First Cadre into Federation space (where they could be arrested for the murder of Kamilah Goldstein) by planting false rumors about the discovery of an ancient sword, the ancient Sword of Kahless. Omega Squad's second encounter with First Cadre took place on a small planetoid near the Klingon border. Pava finally confronted Kovold aboard a shuttlecraft during the battle, and Pava was fully prepared to fulfill her oath to kill him. However, Kovold had been mutated and driven mad by an ancient artifact created by a race known as the Viators, and battled Pava. Pava defeated Kovold but in the memory of her friend Kamilah, who despised war and acts of vengeance, she spared Kovold's life. Kovold, however, was beyond saving, his mutations far too severe. After warning Pava that the Viators were returning to this sector of space after an absence of billions of years, he beamed Pava to the planet's surface and destroyed the shuttle and himself and the even more severely mutated Murg with it. ( ) A few months later, the cadets faced down the threat of the Viators, although the details of that encounter are unavailable. ( ) Starfleet Officer By 2380, Pava had been assigned to the as a member of Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru's security team. ( ) :According to author Andy Mangels, Pava was originally included in an early draft of the prison raid sequence in chapter 17 of ''Taking Wing, but was edited out.'' When Titan investigated the Eye of Erykon in the Orishan system, Pava was a part of an Away Team that boarded an Orishan vessel with Captain Riker. ( ) During the Borg crisis of early 2381, while the Titan was in orbit of New Erigol, sh'Aqabaa filled in for Keru at the Bridge tactical station when Keru joined an away team that traveled by shuttle to the planet's surface,. ( |Mere Mortals}}) sh'Aqabaa and Senior Petty Officer Antillea were assigned to stand guard outside the temporary quarters of former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez after she boarded the Titan and helped it escape New Erigol. At one point, Hernandez slept and had a bad dream where she was assimilated into Logos of Borg, and sh'Aqabaa used the door chime to make sure their guest was all right. After the decision was made to use the to attack and capture a Borg scout craft in order to tap Hernandez into its vinculum, the two security officers escorted Erika aboard the craft, and then formed an assault squad which Pava led. Antillea shoved Pava out of the way of a Borg drone's saw blade, taking the killing blow and sparing the Andorian; after they dispatched their immediate attackers, sh'Aqabaa ordered Tane to take Antillea's equipment belt. In the darkness of the craft, Aventine officer Lonnoc Kedair mistook sh'Aqabaa's squad as enemy combatants sneaking up on another team, and mistakenly fired a warning shot, causing the sharpshooters to severely injure their own comrades. When the vessel was secure, the team was able to be beamed out, and Doctor Simon Tarses and Nurse Maria Takagi worked frantically to save her life. Her condition was so critical that the doctors did not have time to transfer her to the operating room, needing to operate in sickbay; Tarses was able to stabilize her condition enough to move her. Ranul Keru later lamented the loss of his fellow security personnel, and hoped sh'Aqabaa would pull through after surgery. Kedair herself was guilty over the incident and asked Captain Ezri Dax to remove her from duty, but Dax responded that the sensory overload was to blame, not her. ( |Lost Souls}}) She was finally able to recover after a prolonged stint in sickbay. She then returned to active duty aboard Titan. ( ) When Sentry SecondGen White-Blue was taken aboard Titan, and the Titan Avatar was created, many of the crew grew suspicious of these artificial intelligences having so much control over the ship. Pava helped the senior staff organize secret meetings in a location where the ship's computer could not overhear. Later, Pava was part of an away team to assist the Sentries in mining operations. When that planet was attacked by the Null, the away team were transported away by FirstGen Three-Four. They were then forced to explore its surface, and make contact with the supposedly crazy Sentry. ( ) Later Life :The epilogue of the final issue of ''Starfleet Academy takes place in an unspecified future. This contributor estimates it to be no less than 20 years in the future making it at least the year 2394. The epilogue strongly implies that Pava is still alive at this point in time.'' ( ) Alternate universes In a timeline where the Onlies Earth originated and human civilization fell in the 20th century, sh'Aqabaa was a captain in the Klingon-Andorian Compact. In the year 2383, she was the commanding officer of the Compact warship Thorn of Justice. While investigating an interspatial rift created by a Vedala confluence drive, she engaged the and Timeship Two, from 2275, in combat. Sh'Aqabaa was prevented from destroying the two Federation ships by the intervention of a Vulcan Protectorate starship from her own timeline under the command of Commander T'Pring. ( |Forgotten History}}) Connections Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Titan personnel